Overhead doors for buildings, particularly airport hangar doors, which have a displaceable panel movable toward the interior of the building by means of vertical tracks are well known in the art. These doors are sometimes balanced by counterweights or springs. These doors require numerous moving parts and are expensive to assemble and manufacture. These doors also require large motors or actuators to move the door from a closed position to an open position.
There are overhead doors which include a curved track and rollers riding in the track to move the doors from the closed position to the overhead open position. These doors are subject to problems caused by the rollers jamming in the curved portions of the track. Also such constructions are costly to manufacture and maintain.
There exists a need in the art to provide a door for an airport hangar and the like which is simple to install and manufacture without requiring the use of a large motor or actuator.